Television
by CassandraSnakeCharmer
Summary: Short drabbles on Annabeth and Leo's apparent addiction to TV shows and how the rest of the seven react to it.


**So yeah.. I have this headcanon where Leo and Annabeth are like best friends and during the building of the Argo II they got addicted to a bunch of TV shows. So.. yeah I decided to make this series of drabbles because of that.**

**References and possibly spoilers to: Doctor Who, Supernatural, Sherlock, Once Upon a Time  
**

**Pairings: Percabeth, Jiper, Frazel.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own..I would screw it up sooo bad.**

Percy and Annabeth were cuddling when Leo burst into the room.

"Leo-" Annabeth started, sitting up.

"Annabeth, its back." Leo said with excitement. It took Annabeth a few seconds to understand what the son of Hephaestus was saying, but when she did she leaped out of couch in her excitement.

"Seriously?" She asked and Leo nodded vigorously, "What are we waiting for? Lets go!" They both ran out of the room leaving Percy behind, confused.

"Where are they going?" He asked himself, walking out of his room to where the others were sitting.

"Have you guys seen Annabeth and Leo?" He asked.

"Yeah they just ran past us, don't know why though." Piper replied.

"That is kind of weird." Frank said.

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Screamed Annabeth from another room. Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Percy's eyes all widened as they hurried towards the sound. Slamming the door, what they found was not what they expected. Annabeth and Leo were sitting on a couch glaring at a TV.

"What the Hades Crowley!?" Leo shouted, and the seven sans Annabeth and Leo stood awkwardly at the door.

"What are you guys doing?" Jason asked.

"Watching Supernatural, now hush this is getting good." Leo responded not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Uh..okay" Hazel said as they shuffled awkwardly out of the room.

"SERIOUSLY?!" They heard Leo and Annabeth exclaim through the door, which caused them to exchange grins.

~Tis the line break~

"Are you kidding me? That is so not what happened." Frank heard Annabeth say to Leo angrily.

"Then how do you explain it?" Leo answered back.

"Obviously he had his homeless network down below who help him along with Molly!" Frank walked in to see what they were arguing about, only to find Annabeth and Leo sprawled on the couch with notebooks watching what Frank thought was BBC Sherlock. Frank raised an eyebrow,

"Guys it's just a TV show."

"SHUT UP FRANK!"

~Tis the second line breaking~

Jason walked into the room where Leo and Annabeth were watching TV and found an odd sight. Leo and Annabeth were staring at the TV in what Jason perceived as horror, while sobbing and showing off their _colorful_ language.

"Are you guys okay?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Kevin Tran, advanced placement is alive. You hear me? He is alive!"

"Uh..okay." Jason responded before getting the heck out of there.

~Tis the third line break~  
Annabeth stared at the blueprints before turning to Leo,

"What can I do to help?"

"There is some calculations on my desk." Leo said without looking up. Annabeth walked over and picked up the paper fulled with complicated math. _This is going to be hard._

After about an hour Leo suddenly exclaimed,

"Got it!"

"Huh?" Annabeth asked, looking up only to find Leo staring excitedly at a TV.

"_Leo why were you working on a TV?!" _Leo stared guiltily at her.

"Uh...Well...You see...The constant work is really stressful and I haven't been working too much on it...like ten minutes everyday...andpleasedon'thurtme." Annabeth rolled her eyes before saying,

"So whats on TV?" Leo's eyes lite up before he turned on some show called Once Upon a Time.

It was the first of many shows that they would watch.

~Tis the something line break~

"Hey where's Nico?" Percy asked walking into the room.

"Last I saw Leo was dragging him off somewhere." Jason responded.

"Their watching TV with Annabeth." Frank said before going back to explaining some modern thing to Hazel.

"They got Nico to watch TV with them?!" Percy exclaimed, shocked. The others eyes slowly widened as they realized why it was so shock to Percy. They all got up and rushed to the room where Nico, Leo, and Annabeth were laying on the couch watching what the other recognized as Supernatural. Nico was attentively watching with his eyes slightly widen while Leo and Annabeth were smirking. Suddenly a screaming sounded from the tv drawing the others attention and they saw a girl lying on the ceiling catch on fire.

"What?" Nico said in what was easily identified as shock.

"Want to see the second episode?" Nico nodded slowly and the others found themselves also sitting down and watching the show.

Annabeth and Leo smirked at each other as the rest seven and Nico continued to be captivated by Supernatural.

Looks like they didn't need convincing at all

**Okay not one of my very best but I really wanted to right it down.. **

**Anyway sorry for being dead and All of you better have a happy new year! Please R&R  
**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
